


Going Public

by WitchRavenFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this is response to hd_writers challenge on LiveJournal: Quick Quill Quotes Week #2: theme- Common Rooms.</p><p>You can find me there as: witchravenfox</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN:/ This is the first Harry Potter fic I have posted anywhere, so concrit is absolutely welcome in all ways. This chapter holds the shorter version, but the next chapter is the longer version that I had originally written. 
> 
> It will become part of a larger story that is WIP, so i will post any amending links to that when it is complete. 
> 
> Enjoy! - RavenFox

Draco sensed Harry as soon as he stepped over the threshold with Granger and Weasley, all of them smiling. Harry smiling was good, it meant that this was probably the best chance he was going to get, and so Draco left the confines of the winged arm chair and made his way over.

"Potter, do you have a minute?" Harry arched a brow over his glasses at the question but smiled slightly.

"Alright Malfoy. Could do, what for?"

Draco cast a glance around the half filled eighth-year common room and took a step closer to Harry and away from other prying ears. "Just to talk, a conversation between you and me. That is, if Granger and Weasley don't mind."

Weasley muttered something and Harry shot Weasley a look that silenced him. "Anything you have to say to me can be said right here, Draco. I trust Ron and Hermione, and no one else is paying us any attention."

Bolstered at the sound of his name on Harry lips, Draco spoke swiftly, nervously and pretended that Granger and Weasley weren't looking at him. "Of course, understandable. I gave what you said some thought, real thought, and you were right. I can work on those things, they won't change unless I make the change. I get it." Draco watched Harry smile more openly now and nod. "Harry, I am ready for that change. I'll do whatever you want to prove it."

There was a beat of silence. "You know what you need to do, Draco." Harry spoke quietly and stepped in so only inches separated them, looking at Draco expectantly. "You always knew."

Grey slate met green grass, and they both nodded slowly, Harry urging and Draco acknowledging. Draco felt his confidence return in a rush.

"Yes. Will you be my date to our Graduates Ball?"

There were gasps, far more than Draco thought to hear from just Weasley and Granger. People were everywhere. No amount of sneaking around had prepared him for going public.

Then there was Harry in his arms, holding him close and planting kisses along his jaw. He smelt and felt like coming home.

"Yes. Of course yes. I've been waiting for weeks to hear you say that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this is response to hd_writers challenge on LiveJournal: Quick Quill Quotes Week #2: theme- Common Rooms.
> 
> You can find me there as: witchravenfox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:/ This is the first Harry Potter fic I have posted anywhere, so concrit is absolutely welcome in all ways. This chapter holds the shorter version, but the next chapter is the longer version that I had originally written.
> 
> It will become part of a larger story that is WIP, so i will post any amending links to that when it is complete.
> 
> Enjoy! - RavenFox

Draco spotted Harry as soon as he stepped over the threshold with Granger and Weasley in tow, all of them smiling. Harry smiling was a good thing, it meant that this was probably the best chance he was going to get for some time, and so Draco left the confines of the winged arm chair and made his way over.

"Potter, do you have a minute?" Harry arched a brow over his glasses at the question but smiled slightly, after all they were on amicable terms.

"Alright Malfoy. Could do, what for?"

Draco cast a glance around the eighth-year common room and took a step closer to Harry and away from other prying ears. "Just to talk, a conversation between you and me. That is, if Granger and Weasley don't mind."

Weasley muttered something that Draco pretended not to hear but Harry shot Weasley a look that silenced him. "Anything you have to say to me can be said right here, Draco. I trust Ron and Hermione, and no one else is paying us any attention."

Bolstered at the sound of his name on Harry lips, Draco spoke swiftly, nervously and pretended that Granger and Weasley weren't looking at him. "Of course, understandable. I gave what you said some thought, real thought, and you are right. I can work on those things, I know that they won't change unless I make the change. I get it." Draco watched Harry smile more openly now and nod. "Harry, I am ready for that change. I'll do whatever you want to prove it."

Draco tried to ignore the confused look that Weasley shot between him and Harry, but he couldn't focus on him at all. He took in Harry, his eyes dancing with light, his messy hair that looked like a charm had attempted to straighten it out at some point, the faint stubble on his chin... 

"You know what you need to do, Draco." Harry spoke quietly and stepped in so there were mere inches separating them, looking at Draco expectantly. "You always knew. What are you waiting for?"

Grey slate met green grass, and they both nodded slowly, Harry urging and Draco acknowledging. Draco felt his confidence come back in one fell swoop.

"Yes. Will you go to our Graduates Ball with me?"

There were gasps, far more than Draco thought to hear from just Weasley and Granger. The whispers came from all around him and Harry, every house that had returned for their eighth-year watched them in curiosity, fascination and envy. No amount of sneaking around had prepared him for going public.

Then there was Harry in his arms, holding him close and planting kisses along his jaw. He smelt like coming home.

"Yes. Of course yes. I've been waiting for weeks to hear you say that."

Draco smiled down at Harry and felt a weight lift from his shoulders. Being with Harry wouldn’t always be easy, but being with Harry made him happy, made him a better man. Facing his own fear of showing emotion publicly was going to change everything. 

That was the last thing Draco thought before Harry’s hand weaved themselves into his platinum hair and pulled him in for a kiss that made the whole world blink out of existence.


End file.
